This invention relates to 3-substituted 2,4,6-trihalogenated benzamides and their use as sweetening agents.
The so-called synthetically produced "sweeteners" with a far higher sweetening effect than cane sugar (sucrose) have been known for a long time. The most well-known representatives of this class of substances are saccharin, Dulcin, and sodium cyclamate, as well as "Aspartame" and 2-amino-4-nitro-1-phenyl-n-propyl ether ("Ultrasuss", P 4000).
Synthetic sweeteners should exhibit, besides a high degree of sweetening (low-load compound), no side effects and a very high compatibility. Furthermore, they must be able to withstand without changes the thermal stresses during the cooking or baking process. A lack of heat stability, for example, limits the range of applications of "Aspartame" to a great extent; and the objections from a health viewpoint existing against Dulcin resulted in prohibition of the use of Dulcin, for example, in the Federal Republic of Germany and in the United States of America.
Compounds of formula I, wherein Hal is iodine and Z is the group ##STR3## wherein
P is 1 and K, L, M are 0;
N is 0;
Y is --CH.sub.3, --C.sub.2 H.sub.5, --C.sub.4 H.sub.9, --Phenyl; or
N is 1 or 2;
X and Y are a hydrogen atom and salts thereof with bases are disclosed in the DAS No. 1 568 959. They are disclosed to be suitable for use as opacifiers in cholecystography and as choleretics.
The need is great for artificial sweeteners having a stronger degree of sweetening and a further improved general compatibility, both for medical reasons (diabetics) and for dietetic reasons (reduction of calories).